


My love, my life

by Lanceless



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Possessive Behavior, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/pseuds/Lanceless
Summary: I have no excuse for this. Been in my drafts for two months now.Basically an Alpha/Beta/Omega AU for the series finale."(..)His mate was being escorted out of the court room and all Boris could do was watch. He was straining against the guards holding him down. His entire body fighting against the many hands that securely kept him in place, unable to get to Valery..."
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	My love, my life

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like Alpha Beta Omega don't read it. Simple as that. 
> 
> I finally thought I'd upload this because it's an AU that keeps me awake at night and I can't stop writing about it. 
> 
> Can I just say how much I love the show and the relationship between these two?
> 
> And yes, I choose an ABBA song as my title.
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes, English is not my native language
> 
> ✌🏼😩

His mate was being escorted out of the court room and all Boris could do was watch. He was straining against the guards holding him down. His entire body fighting against the many hands that securely kept him in place, unable to get to Valery.

The massive alpha had to be given a sedative to prevent him from going feral (not that he hadn't already the moment a pair of guards set hand on his Valery, the distressed scent of his omega hitting Boris with all its intensity and his blue eyes looking bewildered at the guards taking him away).

"Where are you taking him?" He asked the guards but they didn't answer. "Where is my mate being taken to? I demand to know. As his mate I have a right to know!" His voice almost broke as he screamed those words in anger, to add insult to injury he could feel his lungs burning from needing to cough so bad, his eyes watering as his trachea opened and closed in violent cramps.

But the guards continued to give him the silent treatment. Their faces completely blank.

Meanwhile Valery was escorted into an abandoned kitchen and further down into the former storage room. The smell of dust and rot was slowly starting to sting the omegas nose and making him feel nauseous. In addition, the whole room was damp and smelled of stale water from where the ice of the fridge had turned into puddles on the ground.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the room in front of him.

He couldn't set foot into it. If he did, they'd kill him.

Dread overtook Valery.

A strong pair of hands nudged him into the direction of the room before almost pushing him inside. The heavy metal door closed soundly, echoing in the professors ears.

He walked around the room. Noticing a drain on the ground. The Omega imagined thick, red blood running down that drain. His blood.

He slightly shivered at the thought before carefully stepping around it.

And what about his Boris? What about his mate?

According to law, every mated omega had to be given a trial with their alpha attending. Charkov had to punish him according to the law, right? Even the older alpha wasn't above the law.

It felt like he'd been waiting for hours, the Omega sat down on a chair in the meantime. All the ginger could think of was the door opening and someone entering to shoot him in the head. Some unnamed figure, one of the KGBs minions.

Would Boris feel their bond breaking when he died? Would he feel all the pain for a quick moment before his thoughts would be overtaken with grief. Would it kill his mate? He was pretty certain it would. Valery was Boris everything. He'd kill for his mate.

They'd only known each other for a short time, still their bond was very deep. Even know Valery could feel anger pooling inside his stomach, felt light headed like he did the last time Boris almost went feral. But back then he'd had his mate next to him to calm the omega down.

Although he was an experienced alpha Boris slowly started to be unable to control himself, sometimes Valery mused it must be because of him.

Because his mate gets overtaken by the need to protect his pack, protect his Valera and make sure he was safe.

It started the first time Valery had talked to Charkov. 

_Boris had given a deep roar; a sign of authority. Charkov had an amused smile on his lips but took a step back, holding up his hands in defeat._

_"All is well, Comrad Shcherbina. I have no interest in your little pet." He said before taking his leave._

_They had waited until they'd reached Valery's apartment but the moment they stepped through the door Boris already crowded him against the wall, his hands roaming his mate's body._

_"Mine." He'd whispered into Valery's ear possessive._

_Valery gave a whimper before answering: "Yours."_

_They had spent the rest of the evening and the night in bed, the alpha holding his mate close to his chest, listening to his breathing and marking him as his._

As time went by, the scientist was questioning if he was to be prisoned in this very room, left to rot and decay.

He was starting to feel a chill creeping up his body and he lay a hand on his stomach, anxiety and the fear of the unknown was making him feel sick in his stomach.

As the door finally opened, Valery was surprised to see Charkov himself standing in the doorway, scanning the room for only a second. The omega wondered if the Chairman had thought Valery would try to attack him the moment he sat food into the room.

Charkov's expression beared the slightest hint of disappointment, almost like a father being let down by his unruly son.

The conversation itself weighted down on Valery in a mixture of desperation and humiliation. Charkov telling him he's neither a hero nor better than any of them. Telling him he will eventually be erased from history and non of the things he said mattered.

Making it clear to him that there would be no reward waiting for him nor songs written about his braveness.

The omega wanted to scream but he was too exhausted to do anything.

And then the alpha revealed to him he wouldn't see his mate again. Ever.

"He can't do that!" A voice in Valery's head said. "It is against the law to separate a mated omega from their alpha."

He couldn't loose him. Couldn't dare to imagine how much pain this would cause his poor Boris.

"You can't separate us!" Valery said quietly. "It is forbidden. No one is above that sort of law not eve-"

"Not even I ?" Charkov interrupted him. "Yes, it is forbidden to sent an omega away without their alpha's knowledge. Which is why you are not taken to the closest working camp to stay there until you eventually die. You are merely not allowed to see him again or he will be hurt. And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

No. No he wouldn't want that at all.

"And you're mate will be informed about both your disappearance and will be informed about the consequences of contacting you in any way."

There's one more thing that came to Valery's mind. A second law, even more sacred than the bond between two mates.

"You can't separate us. Not as long as I am carrying my mate's pups."

To exaggerate his words Valery straightened up slightly, revealing the hand he'd been pressing to his stomach the entire time.

There's silence in the room for all but five seconds before the older Alpha huffs out a laugh.

"Tell me Professor, do you think of me as so foolish? Do you really think we don't monitor your doctor's notes? Do you really think you are in privacy when sitting down on that chair to tell that Russian beta doctor of yours about your body slowly decaying? Do you think yourself save from prying ears?"

Valery looked down on his hands. His face burned hot in shame of being outed as a liar.

"And even if you were to carry Comrad Shcherbina's pups, I've had a long talk with experts and they all told me the same thing. That this child wouldn't even live past their first few hours."

The words stung the omega. Even if he knew all of that already but he just couldn't help himself from imagining. And neither could his mate apparently.

Last month after Valery's heat his alpha had placed his hands carefully over his mate's stomach.

_"It may not work." ,Valery had tried "May never work." he'd wanted to make it easier for his mate to understand, easier for him to let go._

_But Boris had pressed a kiss to his cheek, a very soft one. Then he'd muttered in a low voice: "We can keep trying," he moved on and playfully nipped on the omega's earlobe "god I can't wait to see you all filled up with our litter. Can't wait to lay may hands here and feel the life we created together."_

_Apparently, the thought of Valery carrying his pups was a major turn on for the Ukrainian._

_"I can't wait to go back to a meeting and announce the strong pups you have gifted me with. Looking into Charkov's eyes and knowing full well the hate and envy he must feel for me- no, for us in this very moment."_

The alpha could be rather possessive but talking about knocking Valery up brought out a completely new side of Boris. A mixture of horniness, possessiveness and the need to nurture and care for his mate.

He'd been a fool. An absolute fool. Because he believed that maybe they could make it work, could leave all this behind and start their life as a pack.

Charkov seemed to grow bored of the conversation as he lazily checked his watch. "Your car should be parked outside by now."

"Car?" Valery asked perplexed, looking up at the older man.

"To drive you to your home, where you stay until further notice."

As he was escorted out by KGB agents he stopped dead in his tracks right in front of the car.

Not even twenty meters from him he could see Ulana looking at him with sad eyes and next her stood Boris.

The alpha looked devastated, his eyes rimmed red but he didn't dare to move. Valery could only imagine the things they told his mate they'd do to him if the older man would cause a scene.

Instead he locked eyes with his mate, a silent conversation.

**I love you.**

**I love you too.**

That's all they had left now.

One final glance, shared between them.

Then, the car drove past them.

Valery kept looking into the rear mirror. Saw Boris silhouette growing smaller and smaller until he couldn't see him anymore.

The tears were now freely falling from his eyes.

He'd lost everything.

He'd told the truth and in return lost everything. He had known about the risk and yet he couldn't stay quiet anymore.

He'd told the truth.

He'd told the truth.

He _**lied**_.

He never trusted his doctor. He never told him the truth. Never told him about the changes to his body he'd realized there were after his last heat.

Now he wishes he had told him. For it might have saved him from this faith. Might have forced Charkov to have his mate stay with him.

Or..

The omega imagined a dark room, getting pushed onto an uncomfortable operation table by unknown man. Charkov's voice in his ear:"It's only for your best. After all, it wouldn't be able to live for longer than an hour anyway."

His only regret was not telling Boris. Oh, how he had already planned everything inside his head. How he imagined his mate's face to light up, imagined strong arms wrapped around him and soft kisses pressed to his face and ginger locks.

He regrets not getting to hold his mate's hand when the time comes. He regrets the inevitable truth that he'll have to go this way on his own.

His mate will most likely never know what is going on. Won't probably even get told about their pup nor what happened to them.

That is if Charkov himself isn't a complete sadist and tells his alpha; tells him about how his mate asked for him the entire time, tells him about how in the end he had to go through all of it on his own.

The omega wonders what it's going to be like.

Alone in his home.

He's used to being alone but lately he's been getting more and more used to sharing his space with Boris. He got used to waking up with the Ukrainian wrapped around his exposed back, sometimes pressing light kisses against his skin.

He got used to shared breakfasts, Boris trying to get him to eat something proper instead of downing his coffee in one go and leaving for work.

He got used to his cat switching between allowing him to pet her and walking up to his mate to demand some treats. Although lately his cat started to give the omega her entire attention, lying on his chest as he took a nap or kneading the soft flesh of his belly.

Boris had humored the situation. _With a fond smile, he'd crawled behind Valery; sprawled out on the soft couch. "You're her favorite, Valera." He'd whispered softly before pressing kisses to the space behind the omega's ear._

_Valery gave a low groan. He hadn't told Boris but that day he'd felt the first signs of morning sickness and his two favorite beings cuddling with him on the couch helped immensely._

To think that all of that would be over now.

It pained Valery more than he could ever say. It felt like someone was clawing at his heart, tearing it into a million pieces as hot tears streamed down his face and his throat got all clogged up.

All he could do was place a hand over his stomach protectively and tell himself everything will be fine.

His mate will find a way to get to his pack..


End file.
